Lily and James: Before the Boy Who Lived
by DarklingII
Summary: Lily and James Potter go from friends to family. What will happen when Voldemort finds the destiny of the child that Lily and James are destined to bare.
1. The Begining

It was simple, she was 16, she was a muggle born. Her hair was auburn and her eyes the color of emeralds. One boy had caught her eye lately that was Potter, James Potter. He was the seeker for Gryffindor and she was the chaser for Ravenclaw.  
  
James looked at his map, the wretched Poltergeist and the stupid caretaker weren't around. He found the picture of the fruit bowl in the dark corridor "You ready to have a party with Moony, Padfoot?" James tickled the pear, and the kitchen portrait hole opened. Suddenly he was surrounded by houselves offering him food, and a particularly dumb one offering him all types of alcoholic beverages. He and Sirius loaded there arms with food. and hurried through a secret passage to the grounds. Now the duo was followed by a rat whih hastily hit a knot on the whomping willow. Where two boys had stood now was a stag and a dog. They slid down the passage into the Shrieking Shack. The Marderers ate. Then the dog, rat and stag headed for the castle.  
  
The next morning after classes James headed for the grounds. He spotted Snivellus and cursed him, Now, he though, Where was Lily, When he cursed the git she would usually come running. Today he saw her giggling with Silena and a few others, not running to Snape's aid that was unusual. Really Snivellus wasn't worth cursing, but usually it got Lily's attention. He suspected it was simply because she anticipated becoming Head Girl next year, because really how could someone so beautiful like someone so – so disgusting.. He sat down next to her "Hey Evans, whatcha doing?" That surprised Lily that James was Talking to her. "Nothing Potter," she said in mock annoyance. Silena was smiling, she knew something. "What Callari?" he asked using her last name. "It's—It's just that Lily—,"she said, Lily almond-shaped eyes became wide. "Lily's got a huge crush on you"  
"Silena, if I didn't have a reputation to uphold I'd s curse you!" Lily half muttered half shouted. Silena hurried away leaving the two by themselves. "So," James said quietly "It's true isn't it?" Lily nodded whilst starring at the ground. "S'okay," he spoke softly "I like you too" Her eyes lit up. He held out his hand and she took it. "So, you wanna go out with me?" She laughed "I thought you'd never ask!" she accepted. "Meet me at the old beech tree on the grounds before the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday," he said. He hoped she wouldn't mind, and embraced her. She caught his embrace welcoming it and holding him tightly.  
Sirius strode up to James, smirking. "So, you finally got her." he said. " Padfoot, you're making Lily sound like a fish or something." James said. "Well, she is a Ravenclaw," Sirius said, annoyed. "What's so bad about Ravenclaw?" James asked slightly confused. "They all scored higher than me on the exams." Padfoot said smugly. "It would help if you studied, Padfoot, even Wormtail scored higher than you."  
"Fine," he said "I just can't believe you're dating Evans" Sirius admitted. "Wait 'til I tell our little poltergeist friend."  
"You wouldn't dare," James said. "That's right, I wouldn't Jamesie- poo." Lily smiled at their antics, her hair fell over her eyes when she noticed the clock. "James, we've got to get to class. The trio rushed to the Greenhouse making it just in time. For the first time at Hogwarts Lily felt loved. The day passed in a blur and before she knew it she was replacing a picture of a muggle band with a wizard one of James on her bedside table. She pulled he blankets over her head and slept. 


	2. Snivellus

James awoke, anticipation filled him. He was finally going on a date with Lily, tonight! He jumped out of bed, dressed, combed his hair, and of course messed it back up. He strode into the common room where he waited for Padfoot and moony. From there they went to the Great Hall. James hung back for a moment waiting for Lily, who he saw with a group of her friends, Silena included, a few yards away. Lily saw him and rushed over "Hi, James," she said smiling sweetly.  
"Hey, Lily," he said greeting her. To his surprise she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. After breakfast the couple didn't separate: they sat on the grounds, under the old beech tree, talking. Finally he left her to talk to Remus and Sirius. "So, what's up?" James inquired. "You know there's a big rumor 'bout you and Evans?" Sirius said more as a comment than a question. James looked back at Lily who had become thoroughly absorbed in examining her wand.  
"So, what if we're going out?" James asked.  
"Well," Remus said with a smirk, "You asked what was up, and we just happened to be discussing the two of you. James absentmindedly glanced back at Lily. He saw Sirius go rigid. "Snivellus," Sirius whispered. James sprinted towards Lily muttering a stream of curses and hexes at Snape. Beside Lily, where Snape had lay was a pig with an extremely large, greasy nose.  
Lily lay still, tears running down her face. A gash made its way from her shoulder to her elbow, and her chest ached as though one of her ribs had been broken. James muttered a healing spell, to no effect; apparently the curse Snape used held the wound open. Lily let out a small sob; her arm and ribs felt like the Cruciatus curse was pulsing through her. James conjured a stretcher, something he had learned to do after many injuries during Quiditch practice. He hurried behind the stretcher that obediently glided to the hospital wing..  
"My goodness," the nurse said "The boy used curses for which I know no counter, I can heal her but it will take a while." The nurse took a bottle of steaming liquid and poured a few drops onto Lily's arm. Apparently it burned because Lily gasped and struggled to hold back a sob. The nurse bound Lily's arm in what looked like a muggle bandage. "You boys should leave," the nurse said though it was basically an informal command saying 'Get the hell out of here' "For next is Lily's ribs" she continued. The boys exited. In a few moments later James was back to escort Lily from the hospital wing.  
  
"So," James said holding Lily's hand "Should we call of the date until next week?"  
"Nah, I'll be fine" she said, and smiled in such a way to mesmerize him, and mesmerize him she did. Lily averted her eyes "Thanks," she said "For saving me from that greasy, sniveling git" her voice was barely audible.  
"Why'd he attack you?" James asked.  
"The lump of useless flesh likes me, and when he found out I was dating his 'archenemy' he blew up at me. I could have shielded the hexes but I was off day dreaming. She replied.

"What were you day dreaming about?" James asked quietly.

"You," she whispered, welcoming his kiss. Soon they noticed that the train had arrived, they boarded and made their way to Hogsmeade.  
- - -  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It was brought to my attention that my punctuation is sometimes incorrect. I humbly apologize forI am but in seventh grade, I take so called 'advanced' classes, if you could call them that, but it's not my fault my stupid teacher never taught me when, where, and why to use some marking. Oops.. it always happens, I like to quote people so today's quote:  
A fool blames others, while a wise man blames himself.

P.S I dunno whats with the spacing on the last lines of the story

I Thank all My readers,

Cori the Demon


End file.
